What's Your Name?
by Gharienne
Summary: Getting expelled is one thing, but trying to prevent it? It's just a simple matter of messing up the paperwork


"But, Professor Hillard, this is outrageous!" stormed Professor McGonagall. 

"I assure you, Headmistress, that I am not." Professor Hillard said silkily as his dark eyes flashed warningly. "This student must be punished. And I if you don't, I can promise you only trouble."

Ginny looked from one teacher to the other. Then she looked hopefully at the Headmistress. Surely she could pull her out of this?

But Ginny noticed trouble in McGonagall's tone when she said, curtly, "Very well, very well. Weasley, in my office."

Ginny sat down across from the headmistress's desk. Professor McGonagall was still looking furious. Finally, she looked up.

"Well, Miss Weasley. I'm afraid this is the end of the line." She looked rather sadder than angry as she said this and continued, "But I have no other choice but to expel you."

Ginny's said nothing but her mind seemed to be on a very nauseating and very scary roller coaster. Expelled?

"Well, Weasley, I'll have to owl your mother about this." She took out a piece of parchment. "I'll just have you write your full name on this. "

Ginny looked down at the parchment.

This is a form expelling () from Hogwarts on ().

Signed by Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Just sign on the part that says student name, Weasley." Professor McGonagall pointed at the blank space, then opened her drawer and started rummaging for something.

"Do you perhaps have a quill, on you, Miss Weasley? I'm afraid I've broken my last one." The Headmistress stated, after closing her desk drawer shut.

Ginny said nothing but searched for a quill in her pocket. Her fingers closed around a thin instrument but she realized it was only her wand. It would be snapped in two, soon.

Her eyes stung as she thought this and thought it was better to think for a moment. Professor McGonagall thought otherwise.

"If you don't have one, I'll just send for-"

"No, I have one." Ginny mumbled as she groped a bit deeper into her robes and pulled out a quill.

Professor McGonagall pushed her spectacles up her nose and curtly replied, "Well, then, here's your ink, now quickly sign. I'm afraid I have a bit of paperwork to get done after this."

Ginny slowly dipped the tip of her quill into the ink but then stopped. She had just remembered whom she had received this quill from. It was a quail feather and she had received it as a Christmas present from Harry. The conversation they had had during Christmas lunch came rushing back to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Ginny's head jerked up. Professor McGonagall was looking questioningly at her. Ginny's lips twitched into a small grin.

"No, everything's fine, Professor."

And she promptly started writing.

The next day, word had spread about Ginny's expulsion and the Great Hall was buzzing with chatter the next day.

"Blimey, Gin. Never thought it of you." Ron said, impressed. "Setting the Whomping Willow on fire. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because it would get you expelled." Snapped Hermione. Then turning to Ginny she said in a worried tone, "What are you going to do Ginny? I mean, there's nothing you can do now about getting expelled of course, unless there's a miracle that something's gone wrong with the paperwork, but it is unlikely. In fact, if I've calculate correctly, the odds of that happening are-"

"Pretty slim." Harry finished for her. "I'm seriously debating on whether Hillard or Snape is worse. Are you okay?"

Ginny grinned, sheepishly. "Well, things happen." She said, finally. "But just because the odds are slim, doesn't mean it's impossible."

No one seemed to take any notice of this last bit but Ron continued,  
"You know, I heard this kid got expelled and by the sounds of it, it seems that Ginny will be escorted to the Ministry some time today."

"Unless, of course, that really slim chance of the paperwork gone wrong." Added Harry, dully.

"Yeah, and-"

There was bang and the doors to the Great Hall flew open. A wizard walked in briskly, his robes swishing behind him.

Professor Hillard got up and almost bounded towards him. Shaking hands, they began to speak before Professor McGonagall had joined them.

"Well, this is it, eh?" said Ron, gloomily. He kept watching the adults whisper as the visitor shoved a sheaf of parchment and said something. Professor Hillard was flipping through the pages, looking suddenly testy. Professor McGonagall's expression was inscrutable.

"I think there's something wrong." Whispered Hermione. The adults indeed seemed to be growing more concerned about something although Harry thought he saw some detachment from Professor McGonagall.

Finally, Professor Hillard stomped off to the Staff Table while Professor McGonagall shook the newcomer's hands briefly before he left too.

"Here she comes." Said Ron as the Headmistress made her way towards them, looking pleased about something.

"Well, Miss Weasley. I must say that was a clever of you. But I strongly advise you never set anything on fire again unless you want to be expelled for good."

The three, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, looked up.

"You mean, my sister isn't going to be expelled?" said Ron, excitedly.

"No, Weasley." Professor McGonagall nodded and slipped something into Ginny's hand. "Not today." And she strode back to her seat where a furious Professor Hillard was fuming silently.

Everyone looked in to see what Ginny was holding. Hermione gaped at her.

"I can't believe you did this." She whispered in amazement.

"I guess you were right about that paperwork thing." Said Ginny happily.

In her hand she was clutching a piece of parchment she had signed the day before. On the Student Name blank was written a name, one that did not belong to any Weasley.

Virginia Molly Weasley

* * *

updated: yes, I've corrected some stuff on this story. Mostly grammar mistakes. Professor Hillard is the new DADA teacher and hates all the students. Those who don't get what's supposed to be so funny, I suggest them to go to Rowling's site. Ginny's name is Ginevra not Virginia... 


End file.
